


Carve Your Name

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mission gone wrong, and Rodney pays the price for being different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> **McSheplets** prompt: 024 - Red

Terror filled him. He'd been in this position before, arm held outstretched, the wicked blade scoring into his flesh.

"Please...Please don't..."

Begging didn't change anything. It hadn't that first time and Rodney knew it would make no difference now but he couldn't help the whimper as the knife was manipulated deftly, drawing a crude-shaped heart upon his forearm above the scar made by Kolya during the Storm. Morbid fascination had him looking down as he felt the trickle of blood on his arm, momentarily shocked into stillness by the red droplets falling like rain.

His arm was released and he pulled it tight against his chest, his other hand clamping over the vicious cut, knees giving way as the Utarians let go of him. The soft ground cushioned his knees from the fall as he cradled his arm, tears running as freely as the blood now splattering over his naked thighs. He bowed his head over his damaged and pain-filled arm, rocking slightly as the Utarians turned and walked away, abandoning him naked and alone in front of the Stargate.

"Do not return here, Dr. McKay," drifted back from their retreating forms.

The sound of chevrons locking barely registered, and he remained still, locked in his pain as the wormhole opened, only gaining awareness when he felt someone drop down beside him, calling his name in concern. A warm jacket settled over his shoulders.

"Rodney?"

The agitated voice penetrated the fog of pain and he looked into eyes sited level with his own.

"John? I'm...I'm gay."

The eyes softened. "Yeah. I know."

"You do?"

John made a funny face. "Yeah. Least I suspected."

They took him home to Atlantis, and he half listened as Teyla explained how the Utarian viewed homosexuality as a sin, carving a mark onto those found guilty so all would know their sin and avoid them accordingly. It was his own fault. He should have suspected it was just a little too strange that the leader's son should come on to him but Rodney had never been one to refuse the advances of another person--male or female--not when it happened all too rarely considering he was such a prize catch.

Keller released him a few hours later, assuring him that the wound was deep but clean, but more aware that Rodney needed time alone. He returned to his quarters and found John waiting for him.

"You okay?"

"I'm...fine."

John stepped forward. "No. You're not." He reached out and pulled Rodney into his arms, and Rodney sagged against him as all the fight left him stillborn. He didn't know what to expect when John pulled back a few minutes later so the kiss came as a surprise; the firm lips pressing against his, tasting and teasing, gently asking permission to deepen, to control, to possess.

Eventually, John pulled back, taking up Rodney's arm and drawing back the bandage to reveal the heart-shaped cut. Rodney saw him wince at the soreness surrounding the abused flesh.

"I would have bought you a card, maybe some chocolate...anonymous, obviously."

Rodney frowned. "What?"

John leaned in and kissed the undamaged area close to the cut before pressing another kiss against Rodney's lips.

"Valentine's Day...today." He looked at Rodney in earnest, taking out a thin-tipped marker pen and writing above and below the heart-shaped cut, JS 4 RM. "Of course, I would put in an arrow too but...that looks a little sore still."

Rodney stared at the marks, blinking in confusion until John took his face in both hands and kissed him again, deeply and passionately, breath coming hard when they finally parted.

"Be my valentine," John breathed, and Rodney could only nod his agreement.

END


End file.
